All or Nothing
by Shadow Hime
Summary: Seiya loves Serena to death and proved it by marrying her. But lately her mind is somewhere else. Involves Darien. Please R&R.


Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters included in it. Nor do I own the song or lyrics to "All or Nothing". Those belong to O-Town; just like Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

Please be kind. This is my first songfic, yet alone fanfic I've written. If you hate me when you're done reading this, then that's fine with me. Also, I just wanted to let you know that in my story I put Seiya as a guy; it just fit better when I did that. And it's in his P.O.V. Ok here's my story, I hope you enjoy it.

All or Nothing

By: Shadow

I am the luckiest man in the world. My group, The Three Lights, has four number one songs and I am married to the love of my life- Serena Tsukino. But lately my marriage to Serena was one of inconvenience, for her. There were times I would find her staring off into space. I knew that she was thinking about _him _again.

__

I know when he's been on your mind

That distant look is in your eyes

I thought with time you'd realize 

It's over, over

I sighed as he watched my wife of only one-year stare sadly into space. I tried his hardest to keep her happy, but it was no use because ever since that day she never genuinely smiled anymore.

His name was Darien and he was Serena's long time love. They went everywhere together and were the happiest couple in the world. They were going to get married right after Serena graduated from high school. But that was never going to happen. One night, when they were driving back to Serena's house, they got into a car accident. Serena was fine but only because Darien had covered her with is body. They were taken to the hospital and Darien was put into intensive care. A few days later when Serena went to the hospital to see Darien, he was no where to be found. The nurses wouldn't give her any information because she wasn't a family member. Then she met me and we got along just fine. I feel in love with her right when I saw her. The after a year of going out, I asked her to marry me. But now I'm thinking that the only reason she said yes, was because she had no one else to turn to since her Darien was gone.

__

It's not the way I choose to live

And something somewhere's got to give

As sharing this relationship 

Gets older, older

You know when you have a girlfriend and some other guy tries to steal her away and you end up fighting him for her. Well that's what I want to do for my Serena, but I can't because I can't fight someone from her memories. I want her to be happy with me, but I know that she still loves him. 

__

You know I'd fight for you

But how can I fight someone who isn't even there

I've had the rest of you

Now I want the best of you

I don't care if that's not fair

I love her with all my heart and want what's best for her. I want her to be happy and know that I care for her and always will. But I also want her to return my feelings.

__

Cause I want it all

Or nothing at all

There's no where left to fall

When you reach the bottom 

It's now or never

Is it all

Or are we just friends

Is this how it ends

With a simple telephone call

You leave me here

With nothing at all

She's like this a lot and I can't help but feel really bad. She'll be doing something and then she'll think about him and go into one of her trances and stare into space. I don't let her know that I know about it, but I'm sure she knows. I don't know what to do.

__

There are times it seems to me

I'm sharing you with memories

I feel in my heart but 

I don't show it, show it

I call her name to bring her out of her trance. She turns her head and looks at me with a look I've seen more then I can remember. It's as if she was never in her trance and has been looking at me the whole time; like I'm all she sees.

__

And then there's times you look at me

As though I'm all that you can see

Those times I don't believe it's right

I know it, know it

As I look at her, I remember our wedding day. We promised to love each other for the rest of our lives. We promised to stay faithful to each other. We promised.

__

Don't make me promises

Baby you never did know how to keep them well

I've had the rest of you

Now I want the best of you

It's time to show and tell

I wish she could return my feelings for her. She's an angel, a princess, a bride, but she's not mine.

__

Cause I want it all

Or nothing at all

There's no where left to fall

When you reach the bottom 

It's now or never

Is it all 

Or are we just friends 

Is this how it ends

With a simple telephone call

You leave me here 

With nothing 

Oh Serena, will you ever love me the way I love you? I try to believe you will, but I know in my heart that you have no more room for me. Your heart is full.

__

Cause you and I

Could lose it all if you've got no more room

No room inside for me in your life

Cause I want it all 

Or nothing at all 

There's no where left to fall

It's now or never

One day, Serena gets a call. It turns out that Darien is still alive and has finally tracked her down. She returns to her old self, all happy and full of life. I know what I must do.

__

Is it all

Or nothing at all

There's no where left to fall

When you reach the bottom

It's now or never

Is it all 

Or are we just friends

Is this how it ends

With a simple telephone call

You leave me here

With nothing at all

Good-bye Serena, I will miss you and love you forever.


End file.
